Problem: There are 3 math clubs in the school district, with 5, 7, and 8 students respectively. Each club has two co-presidents. If I randomly select a club, and then randomly select three members of that club to give a copy of $\emph{Introduction to} \allowbreak\ \emph{Counting and} \allowbreak\ \emph{Probability}$, what is the probability that two of the people who receive books are co-presidents?
Answer: There's a $\dfrac{1}{3}$ chance that I will select each club. Let $n$ be the number of students in that club. There are $\dbinom{n}{3}$ ways to choose a group of three students at a math club with $n$ members. Only $\dbinom{n-2}{1}$ of these groups will contain the two co-presidents. Once I have selected that club, the probability that I give books to the co-presidents is $\dfrac{\dbinom{n-2}{1}}{\dbinom{n}{3}}$. Since the clubs have 5, 7, and 8 students, this means that the total probability is $$\dfrac{1}{3}\left(\dfrac{\dbinom{5-2}{1}}{\dbinom{5}{3}}+\dfrac{\dbinom{7-2}{1}}{\dbinom{7}{3}}+\dfrac{\dbinom{8-2}{1}}{\dbinom{8}{3}}\right)$$which after a bit of arithmetic simplifies to $\boxed{\dfrac{11}{60}}$.